


Couldn't Dominate A Fly

by Sashataakheru



Category: British Comedy RPF
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, In-Jokes, Sorry Not Sorry, chat-inspired fic, i write the dumbest things sometimes, james is a subby little fucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: 'literally couldn’t sexually dominate a — I was about to say fly, and then realised that was weird' - meerkat'Now I wanna write him being dommed by a fly just bc.'- me#sorrynotsorry





	Couldn't Dominate A Fly

The fly had turned up one day, sitting on his windowsill, bathed in morning light. Only, it didn't seem to be an ordinary fly. James noticed this when it came to sit on his shoulder and there it stayed for the good part of the day. The problem was, he lived alone, and so no one was around to hear him talking to it, pleased to have a little friend.  
  
The other problem was that the fly, it turned out, was quite bossy. James knew this because it had started talking to him. James would never have guessed that he would end up being bossed around by a fly, but that, it seemed, was going to be the case.   
  
"Go finish tidying up in the kitchen you slob," the fly said, and James obeyed.  
  
"Don't forget to eat some vegetables and leave some meat out for me," the fly said, and James obeyed.  
  
"Remember to wash all of your clothes this time," the fly said, and James obeyed.  
  
Why he was obeying a fly, he didn't know, but he was. That was just his life now. Even when the fly brought its family and there were now more flies hanging around, James still couldn't say no. It was only when Ed came round and decided enough was enough and killed all the flies that they went away for good.   
  
"Why the fuck are there so many flies, James? Did something die in here?" Ed said.  
  
James, sulking, huddled into himself, refused to look at him. He didn't want to admit he'd been dominated by a fly. Unable to say no to a fly. What the fuck was he doing? God, he was pathetic.   
  
"Yes, something did die in here, Ed, all these flies fucking died in here, didn't you notice that?" James said.   
  
"You're weird, did you know that, James?" Ed said, deciding not to probe any further.  
  
James scowled. He might have placed all the flies in little matchboxes, after he'd gone out to buy a not insignificant number of matchboxes, and given them all little funerals before he'd thrown them in the bin.


End file.
